fire_apparatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jersey City Fire Department
History Former Fire Companies Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion Engine 2 - 160 Grand Street Built 1838 :Engine 2 '- 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) Engine 5 · Ladder 6 · Decon Unit · Battalion 1 - 355 Newark Avenue Built 1965 :'Engine 5 ' - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) :'Engine 10 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 14, Engine 18) :'Ladder Tower 6 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' Midmount Tower) (SN#27895) :'Ladder 12 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II Metro (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Battalion 1 (4360) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Decontamination Unit ' - 2012 International 7400/Custom Works Engine 6 · Ladder 2 · Deputy Chief 1 · Fire Department Headquarters - 465 Marin Boulevard :'Engine 6 '- 2019 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500) (SN#33080) :'Ladder 2 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 7) :Deputy 1 (4364) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Car 30 (Arson Unit) - 2007 Ford F-450/Reading Decon Support Truck :Car 30A (Arson Unit) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria Sedan Special Operations - 48 State Street :Rescue 2 (UASI/Collapse Rescue) ' - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD/2006 Rescue 1 (SN#R251) :'Special Operations/Collapse Rescue Lumber Truck '- 2005 Ford F-650/US Truck/Cliffside Body Box Truck :'Support Unit 4104- 1988 International/SH Truck Bodies :Support Unit 4105 - 2005 Pierce Saber non-walk in Rescue w/Cascade (Ex-Mask Service Unit) :Bobcat 5 - Gong Club - 244 Bay Street :Car 26 (Canteen Unit) - Marine Unit - Liberty Landing Marina, 80 Audrey Zapp Dr :Marine 1 (The Lovero) - 2006 48' SeaArk 3000 gpm :Marine 2 - 2010 27' Boston Whaler :Marine Battalion '- 2008 Ford F-350/EVI (Ex-Deputy 1) :'Marine Support Trailer '- 2nd Battalion Engine 8 · Foam Tender 1 · Quick Attack Vehicle - 14-16 Orient Avenue :'Engine 8 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-01) :'Foam Tender 1 ' - 1998 Freightliner/2007 National Foam (-/4000 gal.) :'Quick Attack 1 ' - 2004 Ford F150/National Foam Engine 13 - 152 Linden Avenue :'Engine 13 -''' 2017 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500/250) (SN#30309) Engine 19 · Ladder 8 · Battalion 2 - 2 Bergen Avenue :'Engine 19 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'Ladder 8 ' - 2004 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) :'''Battalion 2 (4361) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Engine 22 · Ladder Tower 4 - 468 Ocean Avenue Built 1894 :Engine 22 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) (ex-Engine 9) :Ladder Tower 4 ' '- 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/75' midmount Tower) (Damaged in 2013 Fire) 3rd Battalion Engine 7 · Engine 18 · Ladder 3 · Battalion 3 - 715 Summit Avenue Built 1994 :Engine 7 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28150) :'Engine 18 ' - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :'Ladder 3 ' - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SO#09117) :'Battalion 3 (4362) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Marine Land Unit (MLU) ' - 2014 Ford F-550 4x4/Firematic (75/200) :'Mobile Command Unit - 2011 Freightliner/LDV :Logistics Unit - 2014 Ford F-550/Stahl Engine 11 - 152 Lincoln Street :Engine 11 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'High-Rise/Tunnel Unit ' - 2010 Spartan MetroStar/Rescue 1 heavy rescue Engine 14 · Ladder 7 · Hazmat 1 · Hazmat 2 - 595 Palisade Avenue :'Engine 14 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-02) :'Ladder 7 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 2) :'Hazardous Materials Unit 1 ' - 2010 Freightliner M2 4x4/Wheeled Coach :'Hazardous Materials Unit 2 ' - 2007 Freightliner/Hackney :'Hazardous Materials Battalion '(4325) - 2004 Ford Explorer 4th Battalion Squad 4 · Rescue 1 - 582 Communipaw Avenue :'Squad 4 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'Rescue 1 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT Engine 9 · Battalion 4 - 697 Bergen Avenue :'Engine 9 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) (SN#28151) :'Battalion 4 (4363) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Engine 15 · Ladder 9 - 200 Sip Avenue :Engine 15 ' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/750) (SN#27901) :'Ladder 9 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) Engine 17 · Ladder 11 - 255 Kearney Avenue :'Engine 17 ' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-03) :'Ladder 11 ' - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD/Crimson (-/-/103' rear-mount) (SO#07126) :'Mask Service Unit ' - 2019 Ford F-550/1st Priority :'Field Training Officer (Safety Officer) '- 2012 Ford F-350/EVI (Ex-Battalion 4) :'Medical Ambulance Bus - 2012 42' Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus :'Mass Casualty Response Unit '- 2006 Spartan/Rescue 1 heavy rescue Reserve Apparatus :Engine 31 - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :Engine 32 - 1996 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :Engine 33 - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :Engine 34 - 1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 14) :Engine 35 - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :Engine 36 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B) (Ex-Engine 22) :Engine 37 - 2001 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 41 - 2004 E-One (-/-100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 11) :Ladder 42 - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :Ladder 43 - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/104' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 12) :Battalion 5 (4342) - 2013 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 1) :Battalion 6 (4341) - 2013 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 3) :Deputy 2 (4340) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex -Battalion 2) :Spare Battalion - 2012 Ford F-350 :Utility 4100 - 2003 Ford F-350/Omaha/Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck (Ex-FEAR Unit) :Utility 4101 - 2003 Ford F-350/Omaha/Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck :Utility 4102 - 2000 Ford E-350/Stahl (Ex-Hose Shops) :Rescue 3 (4103) - 2002 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) On Order : 'Ladder 8 '- E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ordered June 2018) : 'Engine 11 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 19 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 22 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Ladder Tower 4 '- Pierce Arrow XT 100' mid mount platform (ordered July 2019) : 'Deputy 1 '- 2020 Ford F-350 (ordered 2019) Retired Apparatus :2006 Spartan/Rescue 1 heavy rescue (chassis destroyed during Hurricane Sandy) :2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B) (Ex-Engine 30, Engine 10) (Accident) :2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 44, Ladder 9, Ladder 6) (Caught Fire) :1997 Emergency One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 17, Engine 33) :1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Squad 4) :1993 Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (/-/95' aerialscope) (Ex-Truck 6) :1991 E-One Hush Heavy Rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :1990 E-One Protector (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :1990 E-One Hush (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 2) :1989 E-One (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1988 E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 18) :1987 E-One (-/-/110'rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 7) :1986 E-One Hush (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15) :1985 Mack CF (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 19) (ex: North Hudson Regional Fire, NJ, ex: Union City, NJ) :1984 Mack CF/Baker (-/-/75' aerialscope) (Ex-Truck 4) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 9) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 11) :1982 International S1954/1997 Tropicana (Ex-Rehab Unit) :1976 Mack CF/1992 Island Body Rehab (Ex-Rescue 2, Rescue 1) Future Plans * Engine 15, Ladder 9 firehouse remodeling (Companies currently relocated to the bottom of Sip Avenue) * Plans on new firehouse for Engine 10, Ladder 12 at Grand Street & Bishop Street (Companies currently relocated to the quarters of Engine 5, Ladder Tower 6) * Plans for a new Special Operations firehouse for Squad 4, Rescue 1, Rescue 2, and the Special Operations Units on Communipaw Avenue Alarm Assignments Firehouse Map External links *History of the Jersey City Fire Department Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus